A New World
by haku6565
Summary: Haku finds a portal and it takes him to HYRULE and takes links place
1. Chapter 1

A New World

chapter 1

ok before i start I want everyone to no that this is my first time writing a fan fiction so I will make

The first chapter short longer chapters will come

Now lets begin one more thing my spelling is not that good also this takes place after the battle at the bridge so haku lived

Chapter 1 A New World

It stated like any other day Haku got up grabed pink kimono and had something to eat and told Zabuza

he will begin training in one hour as he went through the woods to get to the market he saw something strange it was glowing white it look like a portal of some kind as Haku went to see what it was he triped

And fell through and thought Zabuza was going to kill him if he found out.

HAKU'S POV

Haku: Where am I? he looked around and saw a temple and saw a girl siting on a stump she approached him and said whats your name he was nervous and took a good look at her she had green hair a

Green tunic on and then noticed her ears and said I may look like a girl but WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR EARS! He screamed Girl: oh um… I'am a kokiri. She said. Haku: whats your name? My name is Sara nice to meet you Haku. Haku: were am I? Sara: Your in the lost woods. Haku: not this place what

Country?HE Said. Sara your in Hyrule she said were are you from? Haku: iam from Hidden Mist and Iam

A shinobi. The girl just stared and said whats that?She asked are… you a shekiah?Haku no I don't know what that is but iam a ninja She just stared and said you don't look it Haku: what do you mean I don't look like a ninja? Sara first is your not wearing a mask I

Thought ninja wore black jumpsuits not pink dresses oh and your seven I don't think ninjas are seven…..Haku: What do you mean seven I'am 14 Sara: NO your seven and I don't think you're a boy I still think you're a girl that dose not know how to count as well

TO BE CONTINUED

So tell me what do you think is it good its my first time also I just played Zelda OOT and thought what would Haku do if he was link lol also whats his blood thing called I need to know its going to play a big roll when I get to Ganon's castle and when ganon sees him

lol


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of this also this will be a fun chapter to read also haku will meet Mido and watch the fireworks lol

A New World

Chapter 2: THE GREAT DEKU TREE.

Finally after two hours Haku learned about the Great Deku Tree and found himself in Kokiri Village

But someone stoped him HALT MISS NO FAIRY? Where do you think your going?

HAKU'S POV

Haku: Look I'am in a bit of a hurry I need to see The Great Deku Tree NOW! Mido why should I let MISSES NO FAIRY see The Great Deku that Haku grabed his senbon put Mido in a headlock and said your going to let me see The Great Deku Tree NOW or you will die understand! Ok ok just let me go miss! Haku let go of him put his senbon back and walked to the sanctuary Haku also before I go I'am a boy. Haku left a very shocked Mido in the Haku approached The Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree noticed him and asked

Hello young shinobi How may I be of a help Haku explained his situation for about an hour or two Deku Tree I know how you can get back you must defeat the evial that plaques this land NOW ENTER as Haku entered the tree he found a chest it contained his grar his anbu mask his kunies and all the rest of his stuff Haku changed his cloths he put his green robs on his anbu mask and thought wow how did my stuff get here Haku noticed the floor had a spider web in the center of the room and thought I KNOW!

FIRE BALL JUTSU! And the web burned to nothing and jumped down the hole and saw three Deku Scrub he saw them threw a kuni in this order 2-3-1 and they vanished and the door opened haku entered the new room it was empty and thought what know he something fall rocks fell from the ceiling and look up and saw the most disgusting thing ever a giant PARASITIC MONSTER It jumped down and attacked haku then used his blood line powers and killed the monster with without breaking a sweat and left the temple

Haku got the information he needed got the Kokiri's Emerald and headed out to go to HYRULE CASTLE and meet the one who brought him here and why while leaving the girl sara asked is it true is the Deku Tree die Haku said yes. she said before you I want you to have this O C A R I N A iam sure it will help Haku took it and put it in his pocket and he left.

Ok chapter 2 is done tell me what you think its funny because hakus seven years old again I think I made it a bit longer don't forget this is my first time


	3. Chapter 3

Look I don't care about reviews this fan fiction is just for fun also I don't own any of this

CHAPTER 3 HYRULE TOWN

As Haku left the lost woods a huge field came in to view and went to out in the field he saw a farm and at farm he thought he should get some food and supplies and a first aid kit just in case there he meet a girl and she thought who the hell he was the mask he wore was nothing like she never saw before and his green robs his long hair and she noticed his ears they were round not pointy like hers and the fact he sounded like a girl when he talked it was strange to see a boy seven years old dressed like that she asked him who are you and what are you Haku: I'am a shinobi and I have kekkei-genkai has soon as that slipped he thought why did I say that if anybody knew I had that, haku lost in his thoughts the girl asked whats kekkei-genkai to his relief she dosent know so he explained his past the girl started to fell sorry for him and asked him were he was going and he said Hyrule Castle. She said my dads going to deliver milk there if you if you want to come…he stoped her in mid-scntense and said No I work better alone but I could use some food and supplies and a first aid kit if you have one he said the girl gave him a 4 day supply of food and medicine and she asked would you like to buy a horse how much she ask lets how much you have when she looked at his money she said whats this he said its yen she said we don't accept that Haku was shocked he whats your currency here she said Rupees you use Rupees he said never mind I can just walk there the girl said that will take you two days Haku: I can get there in five hours tops she just stared at him as he left

Haku's POV

When he got to Hyrule Town everybody was staring at him his cloths his ANBU mask his hair luckily no one can make jokes about his face but he did get a lot of attention almost to much as he made his way through the town he spotted something it was a boy in a blue jumpsuit wearing a white cowl and white hat his hair covering one eye the strange boy approached him asked were are you going? Haku said Iam going to speak to who ever is in-charge of this place the strange boy said follow me he said. When they got past the gaurds they got to a small courtyard and they a girl wearing a pink dress with her hair in a bun similar to Haku's only her hair was blond Sheik: I found the one you told me to look for Zelda the girl turned around and said you may leave Sheik. Sheik: yes Zelda he threw something to the ground and in a second he was gone.

That's chapter 3 up I told you I will make them longer and this might be a triple update cause I love doing this this is fun don't for get to review but that don't matter to me I will still update this will be fun my readers enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what the hell

meanwhile

Zabuza: were the FUCK IS HE! ,DAME IT, ONE HOUR MY ASS THAT LITTLE FUCK! RAN OFF ON ME! Zabuza was getting tired of waiting for Haku Its been a half a day and Haku was nowhere to be found he then went to look for him in the woods and then noticed a white portal with out any hesitation Zabuza went through it and about a hour latter he woke up in a field and saw town there he thought he went their he had to of while going through the town scaring the people half to death asking them if they saw a boy in green robs and a mask one person told him he said he want td death mountain then another said he went to zora's river taking his bet with zora's river he went to look for him there then he fond him

Asleep first thing he did was wake him up by slapping him he woke up and then saw him

He woke up only to his master staring at him looking very pissed he asked where the fuck were you wait what the fuck haku is that you he nodded you do realize you're a kid again right yea I know its weird I'am seven again and you look younger to master you look like the same as the day I met. you mean to say that portal made us seven years younger? Yep I know its weird I will explain. After two hours of explaining to Zabuza they went back to town and noticed a white horse run by with Zelda and Impa on it then he showed up it was Ganon he saw Haku and his master and asked: you two which way did they go Zabuza being a idiot was about to point then Haku said stop don't tell him master Haku said so Ganon said you think you can protect them? Hethen raised his right hand and then sent a shockwave and it broke Haku's ANBU mask and you big guy you look tough with that big sword but I can easily kill you…and then he ran off Zabuza fallow me where going to the temple of time Haku said .The what now? You heard me wait did that girl threw something in the water didn't she? I think Zabuza said lets go check it out. Haku went into the water and got the Ocarina of Time Zabuza asked what is it then Haku fainted an hour later he woke up and said Zabuza we have to get to the temple and get the Mastersword! Zabuza didn't say a thing and they walked to the temple of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know my chapters are short but there good but I made this one a lot longer then I thought but pleas review it would be nice to know what people think of my work

Chapter 5 the temple of time

When Haku and Zabuza got to the temple of time Haku placed the the three stones in order and then pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pocket and played the song of time Zabuza asked when did you learn that? The Princess Zelda taught me telepathically when I got it Haku said then door to the sacred realm was opened then Haku saw it the Master Sword Haku and Zabuza looked at it and then Haku tried to pull it out but couldn't and asked Zabuza give me a hand ok. Yea sure why not. And they pulled it out of its pedestal and then every thing thing went blank and then they woke up in the temple of time. What happened Haku? I don't know but iam not a kid any more hey iam not seven any more iam fourteen again as they were walking out they heard someone jump down Haku and Zabuza turned around then Haku recognized him it was Zelda's bodyguard Sheik! So we meet Hero Of Time. Haku who the hell is he? Zabuza asked. That s Sheik Haku said

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world." Sheik said.

Whats he talking about Zabuza asked I think he is talking about the seven sages Haku said. The what now Zabuza asked? Haku: master let him talk.

"This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs," I say, "As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, but you really do not look like the legendary Hero of Time however. If you don't believe the legend you have no choice to. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know." Haku remember when you got here Haku: THAT GIRL IN THE LOST WOODS THE ONE I WANTED TO KILL FOR CALLING ME A GIRL!

Wait how did you know? Sheik: well I was spying on you. most of the time young ninja

And at first I really thought you were a girl but I guess I was wrong until I saw you naked up at zora's river Haku: You saw me naked! How rude…I wish I could kill you for that you pervert. Zabuza was getting pissed at Sheik and said listen you Haku is my tool and weapon he can kill you with his kekkei-genkai easily! Now if you were smart you should stay out of are way from now on! Sheik: I wish I could but Zelda told me to help Haku

And also I think its sad that you keep this boy as your tool I fell sorry for him having to put up with someone like Haku um master maybe we should get going? Wait inorder to save the forest girl, you need another skill. Head to Kakariko Village! The place were I was born and head for the graveyard I will meet you there and in a second he was gone. Thank God I cant stand that little fuck when we are done Haku I want you to kill him

I don't think that be smart master he is the Princess Zelda's bodyguard you know and killing him would be a bad thing. Haku you are starting to get soft on me Haku Zabuza said. Master he might be a important allie. I hope your right Haku.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers this chapter is about sheik so its about his past

Chapter 6 The Shekah

Sheiks POV

When I got to the graveyard I waited for Haku and his Master but while there I thought about how I was going to tell him that iam Zelda's half brother while lost in thought I saw Haku and his master come towards me and haku asked what now Sheik: see that gravestone push it forward and go down to the hidden path. Haku: Um ok here it go's Haku pushed it and then jumped down the hole. Wait Zabuza! Haku must do this on his own

While waiting

So Zabuza how did you meet Haku

I found him sitting on a bridge when he was little he was seven when I found him the boy told me his father tried to kill him, he killed his mom and then haku used his kekkei-genkai on his father and killed him now you know Haku's past. Sheik: well that sucks I fell sorry for him. Don't he's a tool now. so sheik yea who trained you? My Aunt Impa trained me since I was six. I know your not telling me everything your hiding something from us. Sheik: I know I will show you when its time .So Zabuza why did take Haku in and train him? That dose not concern you at all,. Now stop asking pointless questions! Ok, just one more thing why do you even care about Haku. He's my tool and weapon his life means nothing to me.

Meanwhile

Haku's POV

Oh my God this ghost guy is fast I can barely keep up with him oh great more zombies I'am starting to hate those things. Haku stayed as close to the ghostly figure of the grave keeper and dodged that the fireballs coming from his lantern. I think I'am almost done wait I can here music I must be close to that guy at the windmill when Haku got to the next room the ghost spoke: the time of the race was 2:10 your quite fast for a girl as soon as haku was about to correct him he disappeared well lets see whats in here Haku opened the chest and the skill he needed Haku examined the device and pressed the button and fired a hook that latched its self to the wall Haku let the button go and it pulled him to the wall and thought wow! This things cool !

Meanwhile

Sheiks POV

So Zabuza whats kekkei-genkai Oh my god do you ever SHUT UP GOD DAME I CAN'T WAITE TILL THIS IS OVER AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR GOD DAME PRINCESS AND THAT BASTARD FROM THE DESERT AS WELL!I just wanted to now what kekkei-genkai is. It's a bloodline he was born with it. Whats it do? It allows him to control wind , ice and water freely. WHAT HE CAN DO THAT! Yes that's why his father tried to kill him it was because of his bloodline.

Hey someone is coming I think its Haku yes its him he did wait I thought he went down the hole he did theres a second way inside the windmill

Hakus POV

Hey guys look whatt I found in there Zabuza: What is it ? Sheik: That's it that's what you need to use to enter the Forest Temple. Hey guys? Yea is there a place were I can get some food and a bath cause I have not bathed in over a week and my robs are dirty as well? Sheik fallow me I know of a place in Kakariko

45 minutes later

When they got their. Their was a red headed women that seemed to noticed Sheik. Hey Sheik over here what do you want a room? How many three? Wow who's the big guy with the sword? His names Zabuza and whos the chick she your girl friend uh no shes really a boy his names Haku. That's a good one Sheik Ha ha ha oh wait your serious here take the keys your room number fourteen ok.

When they got to there room Haku said I'll go take a bath Sheik you want to join? Uh sure I guess what the hell why not

When Haku and Sheik entered they both got naked it was not easy for Sheik seeing Haku naked especially since haku was so feminine looking he looked like a girl only without breasts he wanted to fuck Haku

but if he asked Haku he probably just kill him same with his master. Haku: something bothering you sheik

Yea. What is it? Um I just don't understand how on earth a guy can look so much like a girl the only thing missing is boobs did anyone ever tell you that Haku: I no its hard but yea iam a guy what would you do if I asked you if I could well um fu…never mind Haku: well I would let you fuck me Sheik:Really Haku: HELL NO I'am not gay why are you Sheik: What no iam not I have a girlfriend I would fuck her instead.

To be continued

What do you all think Sheik and Haku lol and Sheik and Zabuza don't get along but Sheik and Haku do


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok readers I know the plan for A new world boomed so if anyone would like to help me make improvements to the story I would greatly thank full for it if someone could pm me and help me type this thing up it would mean a lot to me so until someone wants to help a noob out until then I will work on something else ok and I would like to add some yoia or whatever its called in the story thanks


End file.
